


Rebuild All Your Ruins

by velvetjinx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: After Loki is thrown from the Bifrost by Hela, he finds himself trapped in a room on a planet ruled by a megalomaniac who calls himself the Grandmaster. His plan to seduce the Grandmaster to gain his freedom, however, doesn’t quite go to plan. After all, who could possibly have predicted that love would enter the equation?
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Rebuild All Your Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fic SO MUCH. Thanks be to emmatheslayer for the prompt, discussions of plot, art, and inspiration, the Marvel RBB mods for being AWESOME, Flighty for the beta, E_Greer for the readthrough and reassurance, and Whatthefoucault for the readthrough, handholding, and allowing me to use stardust/sunshine, which were her inventions. You are all AMAZING.
> 
> Loki seduces the Grandmaster, but at no point is it even dubiously consensual. 
> 
> Title from Immigrant Song.

Loki crashed through the Bifrost, falling, falling through the stars. It wasn't the first time; he just hoped that this time he wouldn't end up in a world where he was put under someone’s control. 

A portal opened below him, and he fell through onto the ground, sprawling in an inelegant heap. Loki jumped to his feet, eyes darting around. He was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a junkyard, and he brushed the dust off of his coat before setting out toward what he hoped would be civilization. 

He'd managed to get a fair way through the mess when a small ship landed in front of him. He froze as a young woman walked out with a confident but unsteady gait that spoke of her having had a few too many drinks. Despite her drunken state, she had a dangerous air about her, like a tiger crouched and ready to spring. Loki put up his hands. 

“Where am I?” he asked slowly. 

She smirked. “The arse end of the universe,” she replied, before shooting him with a stun gun. 

***

He awoke to a man’s voice. 

“He, ah, isn't exactly a fighter, wouldn't you say? I don't know what to do with this one. Why are you handing me the melt stick? Topaz, I don't want the melt stick.”

Loki blinked his eyes open to see a handsome, older man in outrageous clothes standing next to the woman who had kidnapped him, and a guard who looked distinctly disappointed. There was an aching feeling on the side of his neck; when he touched it, he discovered a small metal disc. 

“Where am I?” he croaked, not even trying to move in his chair. 

“Oh, hey, he's awake!” the man said, smiling. “First things first. Are you a fighter?”

“Er, no,” Loki said slowly. “I prefer to use my wits.”

The man made a dismissive gesture. “That's no good to me. Topaz, stop trying to give me the damn melt stick!” he told the guard, who had offered him a large staff. He turned back to Loki. “Where are my manners? I'm the Grandmaster. Welcome to Sakaar! And you are?”

“My name is Loki,” Loki replied. “I'm not entirely sure how I got here.”

“According to Scrapper one-four-two you got here through the Devil’s Anus, which is how most people get here.”

Loki paled. “The… the devil’s… what…”

“A-nus,” the Grandmaster enunciated slowly. “Devil’s Anus. Anyways, if you’re not a fighter I don’t know how much use you’ll be to me…” He looked consideringly at Loki, head tilted to one side. 

“I assure you, I can be very useful,” Loki said, just about managing to keep the desperation out of his voice, “if given the chance.”

“Hmm, we’ll see. Topaz, have him taken to one of the, ah, secure suites, will you?”

Topaz looked hugely disappointed that Loki was being allowed to live, and sighed, motioning for another guard to come over. Loki was taken to a plush looking bedroom, with only a thin door between him and the outside. When the guard had left, Loki smirked to himself and opened the door…

...Only to be hit by what felt like a thousand volts through his neck. He dropped to the ground, twitching and clawing at the metal device on his neck, but to no avail. It refused to budge without pain. 

He crawled, still twitching, up to the bed and pulled himself onto the silken sheets. His mouth turned down in a moue of irritation. Why did he never seem to land on his feet?

***

Later that day, as the suns were setting, casting a golden glow through his window, the door opened and the Grandmaster walked in. 

“So I figure you’re far too well dressed to be just some ragtag person who happened upon my planet here,” the Grandmaster began without preamble, “so, ah, if you could tell me why you’re here, that would be, ah. That would be great.”

Loki tamped down his annoyance and took a deep breath. “I don’t know how I got here,” he said in even tones. “I fell through a wormhole and ended up landing through your…”

“Devil’s Anus,” the Grandmaster supplied helpfully. 

Loki suppressed a shudder. “Devil’s… Anus,” he repeated slowly. “Honestly, I’m a prince where I come from, and I’d really rather like to get back there before my sister destroys the entire place.”

“Sibling rivalry, hmm? Yeah, ah, that’s not gonna happen… what did you say your name was?”

“Loki.”

“Low-key. I like you, little prince, but I feel like you’re not giving me the whole, ah, story here. So here’s the deal. You’ll stay here, in this rather comfortable room if I do say so myself, until I think you’re telling me the truth. Okay? Okay.”

With that, the Grandmaster swept out the room. Loki sighed, but could feel exhaustion creeping through his bones, making his limbs heavy. He stripped off his clothes and climbed naked under the sheets, allowing himself to fall into a sleep light enough that no one could creep up on him. 

***

“Good morning!”

Loki awoke with a start, leaping out of bed on the opposite side to the voice and patting himself down to find his knives. Which, of course, were not there as they’d been taken off him when the scrapper had kidnapped him. 

There was also the fact that he was naked, and therefore had nowhere to hide his knives. At least, nowhere that he’d want to hide his knives. 

The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow and… was he _blushing_?

“So you, ah, you sleep in the nude. That’s good to know. Not that I wanted to know! I just. That’s interesting.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Can I help you?”

“Yes! Uh. What _did_ I come in here for?” The Grandmaster was still flushed, and seemed rather distracted. Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“Would you like me to cover up?”

“No! I mean, uh, it’s fine. We’re fine. We’re adults, you don’t have to… wow, you’re really lithe, aren’t you? Is that natural or do you diet or…?”

“Grandmaster,” Loki began through slightly gritted teeth. The man in front of him was not unattractive and being naked while he looked at Loki like _that_ was making Loki’s cock want to sit up and take notice. “You came in to wake me because…”

“Right! Yes, I wanted to ask you again, what, ah, what brought you to Sakaar?”

“I told you,” Loki said patiently. “I crashed through a wormhole during a fight with my sister and ended up here. By accident. And if you let me go then I’d leave and never return.”

“See, you say that, but I can sense that you’re, ah, you’re a tricky one. Tricky guy.”

Loki considered correcting him on the ‘guy’ point but figured that could be a conversation for another day, since it looked like he wasn’t getting out of there any time soon. 

“I can be tricky,” he said, deciding honesty was, for once, possibly the best policy. “But I assure you, I’m in no way trying to trick you. I genuinely just want to go home.”

“You say that, but, ah, but I don’t think you mean it. Who wouldn’t love this place, right?”

Loki, feeling that discretion may in fact actually be the better part of valor, said nothing. 

“Anyways, I’ll, ah, I’ll leave you to get dressed. Or stay naked! I’m not gonna judge you.” A glint in the Grandmaster’s eye told Loki which he would prefer, and Loki stored that bit of knowledge away for later. 

He turned to go, and Loki cleared his throat. “Will you be back?”

The Grandmaster gave Loki a coquettish look over his shoulder. “Do you want me to come back?”

Loki made himself blush and looked down at his feet. 

“Okay then, I, ah, I guess I’ll see you later.”

The Grandmaster left, and Loki flopped face first onto the bed, screaming into the duvet. This was not how he had envisioned his week going. 

***

The Grandmaster did indeed return later. And the following morning. Every day, twice a day, for four days, and Loki was getting pretty tired of giving the same answers all the time. 

A plan had been forming in his mind, though, and on the fifth morning, Loki was awake and ready when the Grandmaster came in. 

As he opened his mouth to speak, Loki interrupted. “Aren’t you tired of playing this game?” he asked, frowning. 

“Game? Ah, what… what game?”

Loki slid out of bed and sashayed naked toward the Grandmaster, standing only a few inches away and allowing his cock to fill at the sight and smell of the man. 

He smelled a little like cookie dough. 

“The game where we pretend like we don’t want each other,” Loki replied, looking at the Grandmaster from underneath his eyelashes. 

“We, ah, you do?” The Grandmaster licked his lips. “You want this? Me?”

Loki let the lust he felt shine through his expression, and took hold of the Grandmaster’s right hand, running his fingers gently along the palm and up each finger. 

The Grandmaster stared at their joined hands, transfixed, as Loki continued his exploration. 

“Please tell me you want this,” Loki murmured, amazed at how much he himself wanted it. 

The Grandmaster’s response was to grasp Loki’s hand in his and lift it softly to his lips, then step toward Loki, closing the gap between them. Loki gasped as his hard cock pressed against the folds of the Grandmaster’s robes. 

“Be sure,” the Grandmaster said softly. Loki’s reply was not in words; instead, he leaned in and caught the Grandmaster’s lips with his own. The kiss deepened quickly, more quickly than Loki had perhaps been expecting, and he gasped against the Grandmaster’s lips. “You taste like stardust,” the Grandmaster muttered. 

“You taste like sunshine,” Loki murmured back, before losing himself again in the kiss. 

Before Loki knew where he was, he was lying back on the bed, covers thrown to the floor, as the Grandmaster stripped out of his robes. 

Underneath, he was not at all and yet completely what Loki had expected. The Grandmaster had a smattering of gray chest hair across his pecs, and down over the soft roundness of his belly a gray happy trail ran down underneath the tantalizingly tented silk boxer briefs. He looked a little nervous as Loki gazed at him; then Loki smiled shyly, unable to dissemble for once in his life. 

The Grandmaster climbed onto the bed, kissing Loki deeply, and Loki ran his hands down the Grandmaster’s body, pausing a scant inch away from the outline of his cock through his underwear. 

“You’re killing me here, Stardust,” the Grandmaster huffed out, and Loki closed the gap between them, pressing against the Grandmaster’s hard cock, relishing the feel of the head already soaking through the thin material with precome. 

“Oh, ah, that feels real good,” the Grandmaster groaned out as Loki slid his hand under the silk briefs. The Grandmaster’s cock was big enough and thick enough that Loki’s mouth was starting to water. 

“What do you want?” Loki asked softly, and the Grandmaster looked at him, eyes wide and expression worshipful. 

“I want you to suck me for a while, then I want to get inside that perky little ass of yours.”

Loki closed his eyes and bit his lip, nodding. “Yeah. Yes, okay.”

He slid down the bed and pulled the Grandmaster’s briefs off, dropping them down to the floor. Taking the beautiful cock in front of him in hand, he licked it from root to tip, enjoying the groan that elicited. 

Taking the head fully into his mouth, he began to suck, bobbing his head and stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth with his hand. This was something that Loki loved to do; and with someone as responsive as the Grandmaster, it was an absolute delight. He gave into the urge to hump his own neglected, leaking cock against the sheets as he sucked, groaning around the weight in his mouth as pleasure shuddered through him. 

As precome burst over his tongue, the Grandmaster gasped. “Okay, Stardust. You better stop or I’m gonna come and I’m not, ah, as young as I used to be so my recovery time isn’t that great.” 

Loki pulled off his cock with an obscenely wet pop, then frowned. “We don’t have any…”

“‘Course we do,” the Grandmaster scoffed, reaching into the drawer of the bedside cabinet and emerging with a bottle of lube and a condom. Loki, who was pretty sure that hadn’t been there before, narrowed his eyes. The Grandmaster merely grinned and coated his fingers in lube. “Come on, Stardust. Up on your knees.”

Loki did as he was told, gasping as the Grandmaster’s lube-cold fingers circled his hole, down to his balls, and back up again. The Grandmaster took his time getting Loki ready, until Loki couldn’t stand to wait any more. 

“Please! Please just get inside me, I need it, please!”

“On your back, Stardust,” the Grandmaster told him, and Loki immediately turned over, bending his knees and hooking his arms behind them so he was bent almost double. 

The Grandmaster took a deep breath. “God, the sight of you…” He trailed off and put on the condom, slicking his cock and pumping his shaft a few times, then began to press inside. 

Loki’s head fell back on the pillow as he was slowly filled, feeling every fat inch of the Grandmaster’s cock as he moved further inside of him. “Oh god,” Loki bit out, wanting more even as his body adjusted. 

“You okay there, Stardust?” the Grandmaster asked, his tone oddly gentle, though slightly strained from holding back. 

Loki almost forgot that his plan had been to seduce the Grandmaster to convince him to let him go free—he was so overcome with feelings that he couldn’t quite define, as though it was he who was being seduced. “Yes, so good,” Loki gasped. “Move, please, _please_ , move!”

The Grandmaster smiled down at him, leaning down to drop a kiss to Loki’s nose while rolling his hips, and Loki let out a whine that he would have denied had he had the brain power to do anything but bask in the pleasure of the Grandmaster’s cock inside of him. 

“How far can you, ah, bend?” the Grandmaster asked, his expression delighted, and Loki smirked, pulling his knees further back until they touched his shoulders. The angle moved the Grandmaster’s cock inside him to press against his prostate, and Loki let out a cry, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach. “God, you’re beautiful,” the Grandmaster said in wonder, beginning to thrust deep and slow. Loki’s back arched off the mattress, unable to stop the “ah, ah, _ah_ ” sounds coming out his mouth every time that beautiful cock hit that spot inside of him. 

“More, please!” Loki begged, perhaps for the first time in his life. He was used to being in control at all times, but something about this man made him break all his own rules. “Please, please, I need it faster and harder, please!”

The Grandmaster leaned down to kiss him deeply, and Loki chased his mouth when he pulled back. “Your wish is my command,” he said with a slow smile, and began fucking Loki fast and hard, just as he’d asked. 

Loki nearly bit through his lip. It felt so _fucking_ good—Loki had been around for a while and fucked a lot of people, but it had never felt like this. Never felt like he was being taken apart and put back together by a man who looked old enough to be, if not his father, at least an older friend of his parents’. Yet here he was, trying not to scream as the Grandmaster’s cock pounded his prostate on nearly every thrust. He let go of his thighs, wrapping them around the Grandmaster’s hips instead, just so he could hang on to the Grandmaster’s shoulders and ground himself a little. 

“Touch yourself, Stardust,” he commanded Loki. “Want to see you come for me.”

Loki nodded, spitting into his hand before taking hold of his cock and stroking. He could feel his orgasm building, taking him higher than he’d ever been, and he was almost there, almost…

The Grandmaster gave a particularly hard thrust against his prostate right as Loki twisted his hand under the head of his cock and his vision nearly whited out as he came with what he would never admit was a scream. The Grandmaster fucked him through it, and just as he was getting toward oversensitive the Grandmaster came, hips juddering as he spilled his release inside of Loki. 

They lay there for a few moments, panting, catching their breath, then the Grandmaster looked up at Loki, grinning. 

It was like the sunshine coming out after the rain. 

***

Despite the amazing sex, despite the _unbelievable_ connection they obviously had, the Grandmaster refused to let him out. 

“Thing is, Stardust, I still, ah, I still don’t really trust you not to stab me in the back when I’m not looking,” he said easily as they lay basking in the afterglow. 

Loki couldn’t help his frown. “You don’t still think I would betray you? Not after that?”

The Grandmaster cocked his head to the side. “The thing is, well. Good sex is great! But, ah, it doesn’t mean anything when it’s someone as wily and tricky as you.”

Loki couldn’t help the hurt that blossomed at that. He rolled off the bed, away from the Grandmaster, and began pulling on his clothes. “Well, in that case, you’d better leave, then.”

The Grandmaster pouted, but Loki stood firm, arms crossed over his chest. After a few moments, he stood up and began to put on his robes. 

“Well, I guess this was fun, then. Don’t, ah, try not to get up to any funny business.”

Loki looked resolutely over the Grandmaster’s shoulder. 

“Okay, well. Bye!” He left, and Loki sat on the bed, trying not to let the hurt consume him. Dammit. 

***

As the time drew near for the Grandmaster’s second visit of the day, Loki sat in the armchair in the corner of the room, resolutely not watching the door. When it opened, he refused to look up from his book. 

“So, ah, you ready to tell me what you’re doing here?”

“I _have_ told you,” Loki muttered, staring at the book as the words swam on the page in front of him. “You’re just choosing not to believe me.”

“You’re a prince who had a fight with his sister and fell through a wormhole. It’s not the most, ah, convincing story.”

“And yet here we are.”

The Grandmaster stood awkwardly by the bed, not coming closer to where Loki was sitting. 

“So, uh, about this morning…”

“What about it?” Loki looked up then, his expression hard and angry, and the Grandmaster held up his hands. 

“I just, you know, thought it was fun. And maybe thought you might want to, ah, to have a little more. Fun.”

Loki stood, the book falling unheeded to the floor, and stalked toward the Grandmaster. “So what, I’m to be your little sex slave, while you keep me locked up here and just use me when you want to get off?”

“Well when you put it like that…” The Grandmaster frowned. “And we don’t use the ‘s’ word.”

“Sex?”

“No, no, the other word. I don’t like it. We don’t have _slaves_ on Sakaar.”

“I’m sorry, my mistake,” Loki shot back, tone dripping with sarcasm. “Then what would you call it?”

“A mutually beneficial arrangement?” 

“Right. Mutually beneficial. Except I’m not getting my freedom so it’s not that beneficial.”

The Grandmaster looked hurt. “You didn’t get anything out of that? Is that why… you just wanted your freedom?”

_Damn_. “Of course not,” Loki said, as angrily as he could. “You know I’m attracted to you. I just feel like you were using me.”

The Grandmaster’s expression softened, and he walked slowly up to Loki, putting his arms around him. “That was not it at all, Stardust.” He captured Loki’s lips in a deep kiss, and Loki couldn’t help but melt at the taste of sunshine that was so quintessentially him. “I want you, so bad.”

“Then take me,” Loki replied, a little more breathlessly than he would have liked. “Take me.”

The Grandmaster smiled wide, leading Loki over to the bed, and Loki sighed internally. Maybe it would take a little while to soften the Grandmaster up enough. And it wasn’t like it was a hardship. 

***

A week passed, and Loki was still locked in his room. The sex was, and continued to be, the best sex of Loki’s life, and the connection they shared was undeniable. It had progressed past being a means to an end for Loki; he still wanted his freedom, however he could get it, but on his terms. Preferably still with a lot of sex from the Grandmaster. 

He’d been on Sakaar a full two weeks. Two weeks in which he had only seen the outside world through the window in his room. The window, too, would electrocute him if he tried to go through it. 

He’d learned that to his cost. 

He liked the Grandmaster. He was almost definitely insane, and exceptionally quirky about many things, and certainly a megalomaniac. Probably why Loki liked him so much. But he couldn’t get a read on how much the Grandmaster liked _him._ Loki, the trickster, the _god_ of _mischief_ , was angsting over how much someone _liked_ him. It was insufferable. 

And yet he couldn’t stop. 

As they lay in bed that evening, enjoying the afterglow before the Grandmaster had to go to his own quarters, Loki was almost drifting off when the Grandmaster nuzzled his cheek. 

“What are you thinking of, Stardust?”

Loki yawned, stretching out his long limbs. “Just thinking about how I got here. And wondering if Hela is still out there, causing havoc.”

“Hela?”

“My sister.” Loki buried his face in the Grandmaster’s neck, snuffling slightly. “The one I told you about. The one who’s hell bent on taking over my homeland and, to be honest, probably other places as well. She’s kind of crazy.”

“Huh. Do you think, ah, do you think she might come here?”

“Hopefully not. I don’t really know much about her, our father banished her before I was born.”

“Wow. Families, huh?” The Grandmaster coughed politely. “I have a brother, you know. We don’t, ah, we don’t get on. Not a lot in common, you know.”

“I know the feeling,” Loki said quietly. But his somewhat strained relationship with Thor wasn’t exactly something he wanted to get into, so he simply rubbed his slightly cold nose over the Grandmaster’s warm neck. 

“I should go,” the Grandmaster told him, making no move to get up.

“Or you could stay here?” Loki said, trying to stop himself from hoping. 

“Oh, Stardust, you know I can’t do that,” the Grandmaster said with a sigh, arms tightening around Loki’s waist. “I have to sleep in my own bed—what if something happens? They wouldn’t know where to find me.”

Loki felt ice run through his veins, and not in the Jotun sense. “You haven’t told them about us,” he said dully, pulling back out of the Grandmaster’s embrace. 

“No, no, Stardust. Don’t be like that. It’s just… if I was, ah, seen to be showing favoritism to someone who’s technically a prisoner, it might lessen my power here. You know?”

“Right.” Loki looked down at the comforter, refusing to meet the Grandmaster’s eyes. “Well, I guess you’d better go back to your room, then.”

The silence stretched into an uncomfortable one. 

“So, uh. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Loki shrugged. “It’s not exactly like I’m going anywhere.”

The Grandmaster sighed and got up to dress. Loki’s gaze stayed firmly on the comforter. 

When the Grandmaster leaned down for a kiss, Loki turned his face away. The Grandmaster merely kissed his cheek, and left. 

Loki burrowed under the covers, squeezing his eyes shut and refusing to think. 

***

_Crash_. 

“Will you be quiet?”

“No, you be quiet!”

“Both of you _shut up._ ”

Loki sat up and grabbed his clothes from the floor beside him, slipping them on and standing ready. If someone was coming to assassinate him then weapons or no weapons, he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

The door creaked open, and Loki’s jaw dropped. 

“Brother!” Thor said in a loud whisper. “I heard you were being kept captive! We need to get out of here and foil Hela’s evil plan.”

“Thor?” Loki shook his head to clear it. “Is that really you?”

“Of course it’s me, you idiot. I can’t just project myself places like you can.” 

“Like your haircut,” Loki shot back, and Thor frowned. 

At that moment, Scrapper one-four-two stepped out from behind his brother, and Loki took a step back. “You!”

“Shut up, I’m here to help.” She swayed toward him and clicked something in her hand, then took the metal thing from his neck. 

“You smell like a brewery,” Loki told her, and she gave him a sarcastic smile. 

“She’s a Valkyrie! Or was,” Thor said proudly. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “A Valkyrie who smells like a brewery.” He sighed. “So who else is in your merry band? I thought I heard another voice.”

“Uh, yes. About that…”

Whatever Thor was about to say, Loki would never know, as from behind him stepped the Hulk. Loki immediately scrabbled backward, trying to escape. 

“Hnnnnnn?” he whimpered. 

“It’s okay!” Thor said, grinning. “He’s a friend. And he knows we’re here to rescue you.”

The Hulk narrowed his eyes at Loki, then suddenly stepped forward. “Boo!”

Loki fell backward over the chair. 

When the others had finally stopped laughing, Loki cleared his throat. “So this is who you have to stop Hela?”

Thor nodded. “We’re the Revengers!”

“Nice name. Not at all a knock off.”

Thor scowled, and Loki smirked, until the Hulk made a move toward him again and he held up his hands in surrender. 

Something suddenly occurred to Loki. “Wait. How are you here? When did you get here?”

“I fell through the Bifrost, same as you, and I got here yesterday.”

“That’s impossible,” Loki told him. “I’ve been here almost two weeks.”

“Time works differently on Sakaar,” the Valkyrie said. “Now, as touching as this little reunion is, can we please go before we get caught?”

“Fine. Lead the way,” Loki said, following the others out. 

Dawn was breaking as they headed to the large building where the Grandmaster kept his ships. As they climbed aboard, Loki frowned. 

“What is it?” Thor asked. 

“Nothing,” Loki replied, shaking his head. In truth he wanted to at least say goodbye to the Grandmaster, but there wasn’t time. Not if they were going to stop Hela. 

Thor had apparently started a revolution, as several people flooded into the building as they were climbing aboard one of the ships. Thor introduces them all as his friends, because of course he would, and they all cheered when Thor told them they were going to rescue his home. Loki only just managed to suppress an eyeroll. 

They climbed aboard one of the space cruisers, and Loki settled on one of the chairs. A Kronan, carrying a slug-like creature with a robotic exoskeleton, sat heavily next to him. 

“Hi there!” the Kronan said cheerily, oblivious to Loki’s “leave me alone” vibes. “My name’s Korg, I’m kind of the leader of this lot. My last revolution didn’t go too good—I didn’t print out enough pamphlets—but this one went real well, I think.” The slug-creature made some kind of noise. “This is my friend, Miek. He has scissors for hands so you wouldn’t think we’d get along seeing as I’m made of rocks, but here we are.” He chuckled. “Just a little rock, paper, scissors joke. So who are you?”

“Loki,” he replied shortly. 

“Don’t remember seeing you around the other contenders.”

“I’m not a contender.”

“Oh, can’t fight, eh?” Korg said sagely. 

“I _can,_ actually. I just prefer to use my wits,” Loki replied, his tone icy. 

Korg either ignored it or didn’t notice. “Well, either way, I hope we can rescue Lord of Thunder’s home world.”

“It’s my home world too.”

“Oh! So you know Lord of Thunder, then?”

“Yes.”

“He’s my brother,” Thor said, appearing from behind some of the rabble. 

“Oh, your brother? You don’t look alike.”

“I’m adopted,” Loki said quickly. “Excuse me.” He grabbed Thor’s arm and dragged him up to the front of the ship. “What is this?”

“We’re going to fight Hela, and we’re going to win,” Thor replied, with a confidence bordering on lunacy. 

“If you say so.”

“Come on, brother! It’ll be just like old times. You and I, fighting side by side!”

Loki gave him a long look. “Yes, because that went so well, historically. You really think we can win?”

Thor smirked. “I really do.”

***

Hela was defeated, but Asgard was no more. 

Loki couldn’t help but feel a pang in his chest, but it was as Thor had said—Asgard was the people, not a place. 

There was a smaller cruiser on the ship, and Loki had an idea. 

“So, brother. Now Hela has been dealt with, what are your plans?”

Thor shrugged. “Find us a new home, I suppose.”

Loki nodded. “I think… I might go back to Sakaar.”

Thor stared at him with his one good eye. “You’re mad. You must be.”

“Perhaps. Look, the Grandmaster and I… we sort of…” Loki paused, unable to hide his blush, and Thor began to laugh. 

“He locked you in a room and you _fell in love with him?_ Oh, brother, that I should live to see the day!”

“Yes, yes, alright. I just. I need to go back. Even if it’s just to say goodbye.”

Thor clapped him on the shoulder so hard his knees buckled. “Then all I can say is: good luck.”

***

Sakaar was considerably more pleasant when one did not arrive through the Devil’s Anus without a ship. 

Loki found the Grandmaster in his palace, surrounded by his guards, who stood to attention and pointed their weapons at Loki as he approached. 

Loki held up his hands. “I come in peace.”

The Grandmaster narrowed his eyes. “And here I thought you’d escaped this place.”

“I did,” Loki told him. “We took care of the issue with my sister, and I came back.”

“Why?” The Grandmaster stood, walking over to him. “Why would you come back?”

“Because,” Loki told him, cupping the Grandmaster’s cheek in his palm, “you don’t just abandon the person you’re in love with.”

“Oh, Stardust,” the Grandmaster said with a sigh. “I love you too.”

He leaned in to kiss Loki, and Loki kissed back fervently, trying to convey all his emotions in their kiss. 

“You still taste like sunshine,” he murmured against the Grandmaster’s lips, suddenly feeling shy. 

“I’ll be your sunshine,” the Grandmaster replied, and Loki grinned. 

“Okay, Sunshine,” he said with a laugh. “That works for me.”


End file.
